Transformers School
by Raven06
Summary: AU Two good friends start their first day at their new school only to find that their teachers bear a strange resemblance to their favorite Transformers.
1. Ball Hurling

Transformers School

**Transformers School I**

"Sarah, Sarah, come on its time to get up," Hayleigh said as she shook the younger woman's shoulder. The few tufts of bright red hair that could still been seen from under the dark blue comforter quickly disappeared at the sheer mentioning of getting up. The older of the two rolled her green eyes impatiently.

"Get. Up!" She said firmly as she grabbed the warm blanket and ripped it off of Sarah, exposing the teen in her batman sleep pants and black sleeveless.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," the nineteen year old grumbled as she staggered into her bathroom, grabbing her silver rimless glasses as she went.

"Be ready to go in thirty minutes," Hayleigh called over her shoulder as she left the room. The only response she got was a wave from her younger friend, shortly before she closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Sarah descended the stairs into the kitchen. Hayleigh looked up from her cereal bowl. Green eyes met blue-grey and she sighed.

"You're going to get into trouble," she said as she put the empty bowl in the sink. Sarah snorted as she leaned on the counter.

"If they got a problem with it they can kiss my ass," she grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest.

Hayleigh was wearing a dark blue, knee length, pleated skirt with a white collared shirt, red tie, dark blue jacket, white knee socks and a pair of black shoes. The standard girl's uniform. Sarah, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants, a white collared shirt, red tie, a dark blue blazer and black shoes. The boy's uniform.

"Well come on, lets not be late on the first day of class," Hayleigh said as she picked up her bag and grabbed the car keys.

"Can I drive?" The younger of the two asked innocently.

"No," Hayleigh replied flatly as she got in the driver's seat.

"But-"

"NO!" With that said she started the engine, backed out of the driveway and headed towards their new school.

After fighting the other students for a parking space, the two young women made their way to the main building and discussed their schedules.

"What do you have first?" Hayleigh asked Sarah. The younger of the two reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Music," the red head said as he wrinkled her nose. "You?"

"Anatomy," Hayleigh said with a smile. "Well at least after that we have Science together."

"Heh, yah you can keep me from failing," Sarah said with a laugh. With that said the two of them went their separate ways, not to meet again until Science.

Hayleigh arrived at her anatomy class five minutes before it was supposed to start. Sighing she took a seat the second row from the front and flipped through the book for the class.

Not even a minute later a man strode into the small room. Hayleigh didn't notice him until he sat his briefcase on his desk at the front of the room with a thud. Jumping slightly, she looked up from the book and felt her heart speed up slightly.

The man stood at least six feet tall and had a professional air about him. His hair was light brown and was slicked back, except for a few stray strands that hung in front of his bright blue eyes. His skin was fair, but not in a sickly way, and was unmarked by any tattoos or piercings. He wore a pair of slightly form fitting light blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, the thirty three year old man looked up and saw the green eyes of a student taking him in. He then glanced at his watch.

"You're early," he said smoothly as he looked back at his first student of the day. Hayleigh couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her cheeks at his bright blue eyes met her green ones.

"Yah, I like to get to my classes early," the black haired student replied as she forced the blush to leave her cheeks.

"Good," he said smiling at her. "You can help me set up the room for today." That said he took several stacks of papers out of his briefcase and sat them on his desk.

"One of each for every seat," he said as he continued to shuffle papers. Hayleigh nodded in understanding and did as he asked of her.

By the time she was done handing out papers more students had filed in and the bell rang, signaling the start of the first class of the day. Once everyone was seated he turned and wrote his name on the white board in the front of the room.

"I am Doctor Ryan Hatchel," he said as he capped the marker and turned to face the class of thirty students. "You may call me Doctor Hatchel or Mister Hatchel, either is fine with me. Now, please turn to page one fifty three of your text books." A collective groan resounded throughout the room. They were all silenced by an icy glare from their teacher.

"Today we will start by covering the circulatory system," as he said as he pulled down a map of the human body. Both Ryan and Hayleigh rolled their eyes when some of the boys in the back of the classroom snickered. Hayleigh barely had time to duck out of the way of an oncoming tennis ball. The small yellow ball made contact with the intended student's sternum, effectively stunning him and the rest of the class.

"If you wish to continue your childish behavior I suggest you transfer to another class," the brown haired teacher said in a stern voice as he gave him a frosty glare. The male student in question looked at the paper in front of him as his face turned a deep red.

"Now," Ryan said in a much friendlier tone. "Can anyone tell me how many chambers the human heart has?" _God he reminds me of Ratchet,_ Hayleigh thought with a smile as she started to take notes.


	2. Wandering?

Transformers School II

**Transformers School II**

Meanwhile, Sarah got lost trying to find her music class. As a result she found herself wandering the countless halls looking for room two hundred and eight.

"Two hundred and eight, two hundred and eight," she muttered to herself as she looked at the numbers on the doors. "Two hundred and ninety six, I hate my life."

Leaning against a wall, she examined the map that she had printed out from the school website. It didn't help any.

"Are you lost young sir?" A deep voice asked. Sarah's eye twitched as she continued to examine the map.

"Firstly I am not a 'sir'," she replied in an irritated tone as she looked up and found herself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have addressed you as one if you were dressed in the proper attire," he quipped back. _Oh I don't like him, _Sarah thought as she narrowed her eyes at him angrily. It was then that she got a good look at him

He stood a good eight inches taller then her, putting him around six feet tall. He had a head of jet black hair that framed his bright blue eyes nicely, except for a single white streak above his right eye. He had on a pair of black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and a black blazer.

Somewhere in the back of the young redhead's mind she thought that this stranger acted, and looked, freakishly how she imagined Prowl would.

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Unless you're taking me to my music class, then I don't think so," she snapped back. The black and white haired man turned and gave the young woman an impatient glare.

"I'm taking you to the Principal's office," he said stiffly, clearly growing impatient with the student.

"Why?" Sarah asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Because you are dressed improperly," he stated flatly as he pushed her forward slightly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" The red head asked angrily.

"Last time I checked that was the men's uniform," there was a pause between the two. "Unless you are having an identity crisis." He said as a small smirk spread across his face. Sarah's jaw dropped when he said that.

"Oh it is _so _on!" She yelled back as she stomped off to the office.

Not even a minute later both of them were in the office and the black haired man knocked on the Principal's door.

"Enter," a deep baritone voice said from the inside. "Ah Pierce I hope the twins aren't causing problems already." He said a smile evident in his tone. _Pierce?!_ Sarah thought to herself as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I have a student that I found wandering-"

"I WAS NOT WANDERING!!" The red head yelled from across the office, ready to defend her side of the story. A low laugh was heard from inside the office.

"Send her in," the Principal said. The man now known as Pierce opened the door the rest of the way, signaling Sarah to enter.

The young woman entered the office and wasn't surprised to find the walls decorated with diplomas and several awards, and dark wooden shelves filled with books. She was pulled from her observing by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Whipping her head around, she came face to face with yet another pair of bright blue eyes. He smiled at Sarah and glanced at Pierce, telling him that he could leave.

"Hello, I am Orion Paxton," he said extending a large hand.

"Sarah," she replied taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Please, sit down," he said gesturing to one of the comfy looking leather chairs in front of his desk. Taking a seat, the red head decided to speak first.

"Well this is a new record for me," she said smiling wryly. Orion smiled and cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Care to explain?" He asked politely.

"It usually takes me a week to land myself in front of the Principal," she said as she scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. "And it's usually for something more severe then a uniform violation."

"Speaking of uniforms," he said. "I see that you a re not wearing the girls uniform."

"Yah," Sarah said. "I…don't feel comfortable in…skirts and such." As she said that she looked down at her hands and suddenly found them very interesting. There was a pause between the two of them. She glanced up at him from over her rimless glasses and found that he was still watching, no, _analyzing _her. Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks she quickly looked back down at her hands.

"I'm sure that I'm keeping you from your class," Orion said suddenly. "Speaking of which, what class was it that you got lost trying to find?" Sarah unfolded the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. It was as he looked over Sarah's schedule that she got a good look at him.

Even though he was sitting, she could tell that he was a little over six feet tall. His bright blue eyes were framed by a head of medium brown hair that was cut so some of it hung in front of them. He had a kind face and gave off a powerful 'you can tell me anything' vibe. He wore a deep red button up collared shirt with a pair of dark blue dress pants. Unlike the other faculty members that Sarah had come across he had a tie on. It was obviously silk and was a deep blue and had small white stripes on it. _God he reminds me of Optimus, _she thought slightly amused.

"Ah you have Joel for music," he said as a smile spread across his face. "I think the two of you will get along very well." As Orion said that he got to his feet, grabbed his blazer and opened the door for Sarah.

"So, am I going to have to change my uniform?" The red head asked reluctantly. Sliding his dark blue jacket on, the older man chuckled and smiled down at her.

"I don't see why you can't wear the men's," he said looking down at her.

"Really?!" Sarah exclaimed happily, her grey-blue eyes lighting up brightly. Orion smiled and nodded in response. He was caught off guard by the young woman wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. However, it only took Sarah a split second to realize just _who _she was hugging. Quickly letting go of Orion she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I gotta go," Sarah said as she quickly walked out the door and down the hall. _God I can't believe I hugged him! What was I thinking?!_ Sarah thought as she stormed through the halls.


	3. No Show?

**Transformers School III**

Somehow the red head found herself right outside room two hundred and eight. _That was lucky, _Sarah thought as she walked into the room. She laughed inwardly at the sight of at least twenty five students huddled around an iPod docking station.

"'K now wa's the next verse of this song?" A male voice asked. Sarah didn't have time to look for the speaker because the speakers blared to life with one of her favorite songs.

"_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up"_

"Pour some sugar on me / Ooh, in the name of love / Pour some sugar on me / C'mon fire me up," Sarah sang. All heads turned to her. Before anyone could say anything the bell rang. The first class of the day was over. And Sarah had missed all but thirty seconds of it.

"A'ight guys I'll see ya on Tuesday and have those papers ready fo' me," the same voice from earlier said. Not even a second later it was just Sarah and her music teacher.

"You mus' be Sarah," the man said getting to his feet and walking up to her.

"Yah sorry about being late," the red head said apologetically.

"Don' worry 'bout it," Joel said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Orion mailed me and told me ya ran into Pierce." Sarah wrinkled her nose at the mentioning of the cranky 'hall monitor'. He laughed at the look on the red head's face.

"Yah he 'as that effect on mos' people," Joel said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I gotta give ya the paper assignment." As he said that he turned and walked over to his desk that was covered in CD's and stacks of papers. Sarah got a good look at Joel as he searched for the right paper to give her.

He stood a few inches taller then her, she guess around five foot seven, and had a head of well kept black dreadlocks. What had startled her most about him were his bright blue eyes that contrasted with his deeply tanned skin. He had two silver hoops in each ear, both in the lobe. She couldn't help but grin at how he was dressed. He had on a pair of slightly baggy dark blue jeans, which had multiple rips and tears in them and a black t-shirt that had a silver smiley emoticon face on it.

"Ah 'ere we are," he said as he picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "It's pretty easy. Jus' write 'bout your favorite band."

"How long do you want it to be?" Sarah asked looking up at him after skimming the paper. Joel shrugged.

"Use your own judgment, I trust ya," he said with a smile. Sarah couldn't help but blush at the warm smile he gave her. Just as she was about to say something Hayleigh walked in.

"Sarah come on, we're gonna be late for Chemistry," she said as she glanced at the man that her younger friend was talking to.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," the red head said as he stuffed the paper in her backpack. "Bye Mr. Jaz-Jaxx." _Shit I can't believe I almost called him Jazz! _She thought mortified. Fortunately he didn't notice her slipup.

"Please, call me Joel. Mr. makes me feel so old," he said with a laugh. "See ya next class."

"See ya!" Sarah said with a wave as she walked out with Hayleigh. As soon as the two of them were out of earshot the red head turned to her friend as they were walking.

"Oh my GOD he's SO hot!" She gushed. Hayleigh simply rolled her eyes and smirked slightly.

"Eh not my type," she said, a smile in her tone.

"More for me then," the red head laughed as the two of them turned down the science hallway. "So how was anatomy?" Sarah asked casting a side-glance at her older friend.

"Ok," the black haired student said as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh! Oh! I see that smile!" The younger said nudging Hayleigh in the side playfully. Said woman laughed softly at her friends antics as they turned into their assigned classroom.

Both Hayleigh and Sarah were surprised when they found that the teacher wasn't there yet. The two of them took their seats at the front of the room, mostly to keep the younger from falling asleep. The bell rang and their teacher was _still_ no where to be found.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't show," the red head said as she doodled in her spiral. Hayleigh had just opened her mouth to say something to her friend when a teacher walked in. Everyone in the room quieted and took in the professor.

He stood around 5'9 and had a slender build. His hair was cut short and was dark brown in color, accented greatly by his bright blue eyes that were framed by a pair of black rimmed glasses. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white lab coat and a red button up shirt.

Taking in the number of students that had showed up to class, he headed to the front of the room and wrote his full name on the whiteboard in neat all caps print. Doctor Matthews.

Hayleigh looked over at Sarah and found that she was trying her absolute best to keep from laughing. He looked like such a stereotypical chemistry teacher. However, as soon as the thirty year old opened his mouth the red head's head shot up.

"As you all are well aware, I am not your assigned professor," he said is a refined British accent. "Doctor Williams-"

"I'M HERE!" A voice yelled as the door to the classroom burst open, causing everyone to jerk in surprise.

Bursting into the room was a man that stood a few inches taller then the Doctor Matthews, but not by much. He had a head of shoudler length light brown hair with dark brown highlights, accompanied by a pair of bright blue eyes, and had slightly tan skin. Not to mention the thousand watt smile on his face that gave him look of total innocence. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pine green t-shirt and a white lab coat draped over one of his arms.

It was only when he entered the room the rest of the way that he noticed the other teacher that was already there. He looked at his colleague for a few seconds then smiled again.

"Morning Percy," he said cheerfully. Sarah had to put her head down on her desk to hide her silent laughter. She didn't see it but Percy bristled in obvious discomfort.

"Its 'Doctor Matthews' when in front of students," the darker haired one said in a hushed voice, not that the other heard him.

"Hello everyone! My name is Doctor Jack Williams and I am going to be your chemistry teacher for the next few months," he said with a smile as he sat all of his papers on the desk in front of him. Hayleigh and Sarah didn't know if but they were thinking the exact same thing. _Wheeljack._


End file.
